


Undone Blue

by liliofthevaley



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliofthevaley/pseuds/liliofthevaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks back to the importance of the color blue in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone Blue

Jack O’Neill was a simple men, he had realized this from an early age and had made no effort in changing his ways. He liked simple things, like drinking a nice cold beer while watching a good game of hockey on TV, reading a good book for pleasure and the most simplest of sports, fishing. He liked chocolate cake, astronomy and dogs. For simple questions he had simple answers – then again, for difficult questions he usually always had simple answers too.

Yes, Jack thought he had himself quite nicely figured out. Everything was going well in his grand scheme of things until one moment made him realize that things weren’t always as simple as he wished them to be. If anyone were to ask him his favorite color, Jack would always say Red, but lately he had somehow acquired a certain weakness – not to mention fondness – for the color Blue. And somehow, that made everything simple a little less simpler then what they used to be.

He realized, moments later when he came back to think upon it, that there really was no way of escaping the color. He blamed the years, his job and Carter. Oh yes, he definitely blamed Samantha Carter for it. Carter and her excitement the first time she had touched the shimmering blue surface of the Stargate’s Event Horizon. Carter and her absurd fascination with Blue Jello, when everyone knew that the best Jello flavor was red. Carter and the way she could look like a poster model for the Air Force in her Dress Blues, but still manage to take his breath away every single time. But the thing that he most blamed Carter for, were her blues eyes and the power to make him do anything she wanted him to with one wishful gaze.

Over the years, he had thought he had acquired quite a tolerance to Carter’s baby-blues. On the subject of Carter and her eyes he had seen it all, them shinning at him with admiration and love, pleading with him to bring her another piece of cake or his personal favorite, dark with desire moments before she claimed his lips with hers. Jack had already acknowledged that he was a wimp when the subject was Carter and her eyes, but had figured that those were the only eyes he would willingly have to bow down to. Until then.

Looking at the mess of wires and metal and empty cardboard boxes thrown across the yard, the miles of extension cords and pieces of equipment he was pretty sure were never meant to be twisted that way, Jack sighed. Taking a deep breath he surveyed the damage around him for a few more minutes until he looked down at what had started him on his contemplation of the color blue. There stood a pair of blue orbs shinning at him with excitement, Jack dared to ask.

A chubby hand took hold of his much larger ones and led him to the furthest corner of the yard, near the bushes. There, between the protection of branches and leaves stood a metal ring, no more then 1m tall, with wires and lights and sockets wrapped around it. And in the middle, there it was again, the color that came back to taunt him always, a big orb of shimmering blue.

He turned to look at the smiling face of his 4-year old and as brown met blue he knew that the battle was lost. He couldn’t compete with the Blue. It meant too much to him. With this decision made, and his once simple world now a tad less simple, Jack opened his arms to hug his baby girl as she laid her head of curly brown hair on his shoulder and played with his jacket. He hugged her tight and waited.

\- “But Daddy, Mommy said it was okay for me to build a Stargate in the backyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SG1WatchAlong fic prompts.


End file.
